Ma résurrection
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Vous vous êtes peut-être déjà demandé à quoi ressemblait un massacre vampirique ? Et bien nos héros vont se faire un plaisir de vous le montrez … Songfic UA


**Ma résurrection**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Résumé : Vous vous êtes peut-être déjà demandé à quoi ressemblait un massacre vampirique ? Et bien nos héros vont se faire un plaisir de vous le montrez … Songfic.

Note : La chanson est de BlutEngel et s'intitule « Resurrection ». Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture ^^ Et Merci à Ammara de m'avoir corriger !

-----

C'était le chaos. La peur suintait de partout et le sourire des bourreaux étaient à vous glacer le sang. Les nombreux arbres étaient témoins du massacre que le village subissait. Un groupe bien étrange avait débarqué ici, un groupe hors du commun. Des vampires. Des Suceur de sang. Les anges de la nuit.

Tout vêtue de noir, des sourires à faire froid dans le dos scotchés aux lèvres … ils regardaient le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. En tête de ce petit monde se trouvait un brun avec les cheveux en bataille et un sourire malsain. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert anormal pour ceux de sa race. Des chaines pendaient de son pantalon et sa veste de cuir recouvrait à moitié son chandail moulant. Il semblait regarder ainsi le désastre, sans bouger, attendant seulement la bonne proie.

À ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme noir, habillé approximativement de la même façon que le chef du clan. Il avait le crâne rasé et ses yeux noisettes couvaient des yeux sa petite amie dont il enserra les hanches de façon possessive. Cette dernière avait un sourire inquiétant qui laissait très bien voir ses canines pointues, rehaussées par un rouge à lèvre couleur sang. Sa couleur préféré. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, une ceinture lui enserrant la taille. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux de son compagnon. Bien vite ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de Blaise.

Harry roula des yeux, savourant les cris et l'odeur du sang qui planait autour d'eux. Les gens couraient, fuyaient mais aucun d'eux ne pourraient réellement s'échapper.

_Be my victim, be my everlasting lust_

_(__Sois ma victime, sois ma soif éternelle)_

Soudain, Hermione cessa sa séance d'embrassade et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Le même qui vint naître sur celle de son petit ami.

- Dis Blaisou, tu sens la même chose que moi ? Cette odeur alléchante de sang frais juste pour nous ?

Il acquiesça et ils se mirent en route vers cette odeur. Hermione dû enjamber un corps qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour se rendre un peu plus loin, vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Là où une victime ne devrais jamais aller se réfugier, car personne ne peut échapper aux griffes d'un vampire au beau milieu de nul part. Alors deux vampires …

Ils entendirent une respiration saccadée et l'homme se lécha les lèvres, affamé.

- C'est une fille, sans aucun doute, s'excita la brune alors que la respiration s'arrêta d'un coup sec.

-De toute évidence ! Seule une fille peut être assez idiote pour aller se cacher dans les bois !

Il atterri à un mètre de là, propulsé par la jeune femme en colère. Il grogna, mécontent.

-Vas te faire voir Zabini ! Les filles ont un instinct de survit, les gars eux sont juste trop stupide pour comprendre ce mot !

-Hermione? Commença-t-il en voyant quelque chose bouger.

-Les femmes, il n'y a que ça de vrai, espèce de macho sans cervelle !! T'as rien dans la…

-Mionichou ? Réessaya-t-il en voyant un pied se déplacer derrière un arbre.

- Tête… Quoi ?!

-Notre victime est en train de s'enfuir.

Ils virent une jeune rousse se mettre à courir et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent à sa poursuite.

---

Le jeune homme soupira, déçu. Il n'avait pas encore vu de proies à sa hauteur. Il ne voulait pas n'importe qui. Il voulait le repas idéal, car avouons-le, il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Une chevelure blonde inconnue l'attira au loin et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à la suivre. Pas un bruit ne trahissait sa présence, pas un seul. Quand il fut assez proche, une odeur exquise lui vint aux narines. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Oh oui, lui, c'est lui qu'il voulait ! La victime idéale pour son prochain carnage.

Le blond stoppa sa course pour reprendre une respiration normale, se croyant seul. Il était loin de tout danger à présent. Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il vit un brun lui sauter dessus comme un animal sur sa proie. Le cri qu'il poussa électrisa Harry. Son visage était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une grande peur. De l'horreur aussi. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser avec lui. (NdB : Mwahahah !!! *Hum* Désolé c'est sorti tout seul XD NdA : … T'es pas net tu sais ça?)

_Let me torture you, I'm your master of pain_

_(__Laisse-moi te torturer, je suis le maître de la douleur)_

Le brun passa son ongle sur la joue du blond et un long filet de sang s'en écoula. Les dents de la victime se serrèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!

-Je veux ton sang. Je veux ton corps. Je veux tes cris. Je veux tes larmes. Je veux te faire mal. Je veux ta vie. Je veux ton âme.

Il arracha sa chemise blanche et lui asséna un coup de griffe qui le fit gémir de douleur.

-Je veux te voir te tordre de douleur, je veux que tu souffres jusqu'à me supplier d'arrêter. La douleur, je vais te la faire connaître par cœur. N'est ce pas excitant ? (NdB : Et pourquoi ai-je un sourire de sadique là ?? XD NdA : Parce que tu ES sadique?? XD)

Le jeune homme eu la brillante idée de lui cracher au visage quand Harry ferma les yeux un instant, avant de s'essuyer calmement. Trop calmement. Des cris lointain leurs parvenaient aux oreilles, donnant une ambiance assez lugubre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, qui, par surprise, ne réagit pas. Et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Harry planta ses crocs dans son cou, le faisant hurler comme jamais. La souffrance était insupportable, comme s'il se sentait transpercé de toute part par des poignards finement aiguisés.

Un poison douloureux coulait en lui alors qu'il se sentait vider de son sang. Mais pourtant le chef des anges de la nuit se retira en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Humm, tout simplement délicieux.

_Let __me lick your blood from your shivering__ skin_

_(__Laisse-moi lécher ton sang de ta peau frissonnante)_

Il lécha par la suite le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure dans le cou du blond, pour ensuite s'attarder sur sa joue et sur son torse.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Pff, vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vous le dise !

Harry sourit puis pris la main du blond et d'un coup sec, lui brisa deux doigts. Le doux son qui sorti de la gorge du blond était plus qu'enivrant.

-Draco…Je m'appelle Draco.

-Ah voila, tu commences à comprendre comment cela fonctionne.

---

Jeans d'un bleu pâle délavé, t-shirt blanc et veste bleu, Ginny courrait. Elle sentait la peur s'insinuer en elle comme un poison. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre eux, elle le savait. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant virevoltaient alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Le jeu préféré du couple était de laisser leur victime prendre de l'avance, courir, croire à un espoir de fuite et au moment où elle pensait pouvoir s'échapper, bondir sur elle. Mais cette fois ils sentaient que la victime savait qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.

-Bon, commença Blaise tout en suivant leur proie, tu lui sautes dessus ou je le fait ?

-Déjà ? Dit-elle en sautant par-dessus une branche. Mais tu sais comme j'adore les voir courir ! Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça ! D'accord je la prends.

_Let me show you fear like you've never seen before_

_(__Laisse moi te montrer la peur, comme tu ne l'a jamais vue auparavant)_

Elle s'élança avec élégance sur la rouquine qui cria en s'écroulant au sol, la brune à califourchon sur elle. Elle fut rejointe par Blaise qui s'accroupi à ses côtés, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Ginny ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle souhaitait que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle revoyait ses frères se faire mordre et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Laissez-moi, je vous en pris…

- Oh mais elle supplie, si ce n'est pas adorable !

- Blaise ! Ne te moque pas d'elle, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça ! Laisse là savourer ses dernières heures en paix !

- Dernières minutes, mon amour. Pas heures.

- Ah ouais t'as raison… Oh mais regarde, on l'effraie ! S'extasia la brune.

_I need your tears, I drink your blood, I want your soul, I need your life_

_(J'ai besoin de tes larmes, je bois ton sang, je veux ton âme, j'ai besoin de ta vie)_

Avec sa bouche, elle alla recueillir une larme qui vagabondait sur les joues de la rousse avec un sourire prédateur. La veste tomba et le chandail suivi, alors que des lèvres rouge sang passaient le long du ventre plat de Ginny. Cette dernière en frissonna d'horreur et de peur, bien plus qu'avant. Serait-elle violée avant de mourir ? Non, ceci serais contre les principes de la brune, elle le sentait… du moins…Elle l'espérait.

Soudain les baisers cessèrent et étrangement cela l'inquiéta. En effet… Hermione lança un regard en direction de son compagnon et, d'un même mouvement, ils mordirent le cou de leur victime. Cette dernière voulu retenir son cri, mais la douleur était si vive et insupportable qu'elle ne le pu.

Elle sentait peu à peu ses forces la quitter, mais elle luttait. Elle essaya de les repousser mais ils étaient trop puissants pour elle. Ce n'était pas seulement son sang qu'elle sentait s'échapper de son corps, mais aussi tout le reste. Elle sentait sa vie lui échapper, que son âme lui était volée. Elle se sentait partir mais pourtant la seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé voir partir, s'acharnait à rester bien encrée en elle. La douleur …

---

Tremblant de peur et de douleur, sa chemise déchirée glissant sur ses épaules frêles, il ne bougea pas quand le brun se mit à embrasser son torse. Il sentait la fin approcher et les préliminaires de sa mort ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Le vampire voulait faire durer le suspens, le genre de suspens quasi inexistant car la fin se devinait bien facilement. Il allait jouer avec lui et le vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus un seul souffle de vie.

Il ne faisait pas qu'embrasser son torse, non, il le mordait et l'imbibait de son venin pour ensuite faire couler son sang à petite goute et le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que cette peau rougie et endolorie.

_You give me everything I __want; you give me everything I need_

_(__Tu me donnes tout ce que je veux ; Tu me donnes tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

La sueur qui perlait sur le front de Draco était la sueur de la terreur qui avait pris possession de son cœur à ce moment là.

La bouche de Harry descendit et Draco voulu le repousser de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Malheureusement des ongles encrés bien profondément dans sa peau le dissuadèrent de résister une seule seconde de plus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit couvert de ce liquide rouge dont regorgeaient ses veines. Il sentit une succion vers le bas de son corps et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, pour ne pas dire des années, une larme coula le long de son visage. Il se sentait comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé, tellement usé qu'il en devenait inutilisable.

_Your tears, your blood, your life, your soul__ ... __I will rise again tonight_

_(__Tes larmes, ton sang, ta vie, ton âme … Je deviendrai encore plus fort ce soir)  
_

La succion cessa pour laisser place à une horrible douleur lorsque quelque chose s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Il s'en voulu pour les cris qu'il poussa, car il savait bien que cela alimentait les forces de son bourreau. Les coups de butoirs se faisaient plus rapides et il se sentait tellement misérable d'en vouloir plus. Plus pour oublier la douleur, plus pour oublier tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, plus pour oublier qu'on lui avait souillé son âme, plus pour oublier qu'on lui volait sa vie.

Dans une toute autre forme de cri, il se laissa aller, il se laissa aller comme ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Puis tout s'arrêta, mais pourtant pour lui, ce n'était qu'un nouveau round d'horreur qui commençait. Le dernier de cette soirée, le dernier de sa vie platonique.

Pour la énième fois, il sentit une langue parcourir son corps à la recherche de sang. Il eu la pensée fugace qu'il ne devrait pas lui en rester beaucoup. Mais pour la seconde fois, des crocs se plantèrent férocement dans son cou. Ses propres ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cou du vampire qu'il avait, en désespoir de cause, entouré.

Dans sa vie il s'était souvent imaginé des morts aussi farfelues qu'invraisemblables, car mourir lui avait toujours fait peur. Mais cette mort ne lui avait jamais effleurée l'esprit. Mordu par un serpent vénéneux, tombant d'une falaise, dévoré par un ours mais jamais mordu par une créature de la nuit tel que les vampires.

Avant que ses yeux ne se ferme, il eu la pensée saugrenue qu'il trouvait pourtant son meurtrier canon.

---

Alors que les yeux de Ginny commençaient doucement à se fermer, Hermione lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur son cou pour aller capturer ses lèvres. Blaise continua à aspirer le plus de sang qu'il pouvait alors que son amour s'amusait, à sa façon, avec le corps maintenant inconscient de leur victime. Elle embrassa ses lèvres avec amusement, alors que celles-ci étaient inertes.

_I take everything I can_

_(__Je prends tout ce que je peux)_

Blaise lâcha à son tour sa prise alors qu'il parcourra le corps de la rousse pour finalement embrasser sauvagement la brune, tout deux à califourchon sur Ginny. Irrémédiablement attiré vers ses plaies sur son cou, les amants y retournèrent avec délice.

---

Harry était au comble de la joie, jamais une victime ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir que ce blond tout simplement succulent. Son sang, sa peau jusqu'à ses cris n'était qu'un vrai festin. Tout en Draco l'avait attiré jusqu'au dernier moment.

Ses dents étaient toujours bien encrées dans le cou du beau blond.

_I'm not afraid of killing you_

_(__Je n'ai pas peur de te tuer)_

Sa victime était inconsciente dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres. Son âme s'échappa de ce corps trop pur, suivit doucement par sa vie. Il se retira et regarda ce beau visage puis se mis à le caresser, traçant avec précision la coupure sur sa joue. Il passa ses lèvres sur cette douce peau et un goût léger de larme se fit sentir dans sa bouche, ce qui le fit sourire. Oui vraiment, il avait été une victime exemplaire, c'était certain, il la regretterait.

---

Le pouls de la jeune fille avait cessé de battre contre leurs lèvres. Son corps était maintenant déserté de toute vie.

_I need your blood, I need your pain_

_(__J'ai besoin de ton sang, j'ai besoin de ta douleur)_

Après avoir pris leur dernière provision de sang dans le corps, ils se levèrent, laissant la rouquine où elle était, en plein milieu de la forêt, morte.

Blaise entoura la taille d'Hermione avec son bras et la colla contre lui tout en avançant vers le village dépourvue de toute vie. Ils virent Harry au loin, laisser un baiser sur les lèvres d'un jeune blond, avant de revenir vers ses amis, satisfait de sa soirée.

- Alors, commença-t-il, la chasse à été bonne?

_For my resurrection_

_(Pour ma résurrection)_

- Excellente.

Fin

Aloors ? Aurais-je droit à quelques reviews ou devrais-je vous menacer avec mes crocs ?? XD

A vos claviers chers lecteurs !!


End file.
